


Relaxation

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, sexual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: I know exactly how to make you relax.When Bucky come back from a mission gone wrong, Steve knows he needs to do something to help.





	

To say Bucky was stressed was an understatement. He's just come back from a mission which had gone bad; agents had died and although it wasn't directly his fault, he still blamed himself. 

He graced Steve with his dark and brooding expression at around 11 pm. When they don't have missions, they are both usually in bed by about ten, and in all honestly, Bucky was surprised to see Steve. He was sat in the armchair, a pair of reading glasses perched on the tip of his nose, a book in hand with the other hand currently scratching the short beard he was sporting. The sight of his boyfriend calmed him ever so slightly. 

"Steve..." There was a hoarse element to his voice, signs of his stress and guilt. He stopped a few steps away from the chair, just looking at Steve, at the man he loved, at how calm and perfect he was. Steve looked up at the sound of the other's voice, taking in the sight of his boyfriend. 

He was still in his work gear, onyx jacket and pants, blood still splattered across them, his hair draped in front of his eyes and his arms hung limply by his sides. He looked like a broken man. Steve placed the glasses and the book on the coffee table in front of him before standing up and pulling his love into his arms. 

"Come on, let's go to bed." He murmured kissing his cheek. He pulled away from the other, pressing a hand to the small of his back, trying to push him towards the bedroom, but Bucky only shook his head. 

"I can't sleep, not after... I'm too wound up to... sleep." He mumbled in a low, voice, blinking slowly and turning his head slowly to look at Steve. "I need... I..." 

He couldn't seem to get the word's out, but luckily Steve knew exactly what he needed. "I know just how to make you relax, Baby boy." Steve pulled back and stroked a hand through Bucky's mocha locks. 

They didn't so this often; the nicknames, the collar, the play. But sometimes Bucky needed it, he needed the complete submission to Steve, he needed to be brought out of his head, away from what happened. They only did this when Bucky truly needed it, and now, he really did. 

"Go lie down on the bed, Baby, I'll be few in a few." Steve smiled lovingly at Bucky and kissed his temple, releasing his fingers from his hair and patting his ass lightly. "Go now, be a good boy."

Bucky nodded obediently and silently, looking up at Steve with large eyes. "Yes, Daddy..." He murmured softly before padding gently through to the bedroom leaving Steve alone. Steve couldn't deny it turned him on when Bucky called him that, but he hated to see Bucky in such a state that he needed this kind of play. He went to the cupboard and pulled out the collar they had originally bought as a joke but had found that Bucky had needed it and the massage oils. He hadn't told Bucky to strip down, but Bucky should know how this went every time they did this and would assume he needed to be naked. 

Bucky had assumed. When Steve finally entered the bedroom he was pleased to find Bucky lying on his back waiting for him fully naked, the dirty clothes in the wash basket. Steve smiled at the sight of his nude boyfriend, every time he saw Bucky naked it felt like the first. He just couldn't get over how beautiful he was, even with his metal arm. 

"Good boy, Baby. Lie on your front for me, I'm going to give you a massage first, do you want your collar?" Bucky rolled over, the same way a dog would when his master asked for a trick before looking at Steve and nodding. The use of the collar between the two of them has nothing to do with pet play or animals of any sort, it was purely the idea of being owned. The feeling of having someone to look after him, having someone who cared for him; that was what Bucky got out of the collar. "Use your word's baby..." 

Steve wanted him to use his voice, part of being owned for Bucky was doing as he was told, obeying and submitting completely to his 'Daddy'. They had tried out many different names, Master, Sir, Captain but they only one that had stuck, that had any real effect on Bucky was 'Daddy' so that was what they used. This was all for Bucky after al, when Steve was stressed they did something much, much different. 

"Can I have my collar, Daddy?" He asked, still turning his head to look at Steve as he spoke. He liked watching Steve, either watching what Steve was doing or having his sight taken from him completely. As much as he enjoyed seeing what Steve was doing, having his senses taken away, being at the complete mercy of Steve, that really did it for him. 

"Ah, ah, where are your manners Baby?" He scolded him, Steve always was a stickler for manners, even at a time like this. He always needed the 'pleases' and 'thank yous' from Bucky or punishment of some sort was likely to ensue. The punishment was just a light slap on his ass, after all, today was about making Bucky feel better, not worse.

"Can I have my collar please, Daddy?" He tried this time and at the addition of the please, Steve smiled and nodded, moving around the side of the so he was by Bucky's head. He ran the ebony leather up Bucky's back teasingly as he moved, the cold buckle made the other squirm slightly in anticipation. 

"Of course you can, Darling." He gripped Bucky's long dark hair lightly to lift his head up. He could have asked Bucky to lift his head but this way was more fun. He slipped the collar under the other before tightening the buckle. He kept it tight enough for Bucky to be able to feel it every time he swallowed, but loose enough that it wasn't restricting his breathing. Steve could see Bucky visibly relax slightly just at the feel of the collar and that put a soft smile on Steve's face as he let go of his hair.

"Good boy, I'm going to blindfold you now. Can you give me a colour?" As he spoke he ran his fingers through the other's hair comfortingly. The colour system was something Steve had insisted they put in place after their first time doing this. Bucky had insisted that they didn't need it, but Steve was adamant that they needed it. And as these sessions sometimes got more intense, Bucky slowly became more grateful. Sometimes he needed the pain, but he didn't want to be hurt. 

"Green, Daddy." Bucky nodded, showing his eagerness at the idea of the blindfold. It aroused him knowing that he would have no idea what was coming next. He bit his lip turning to watch Steve one last time. Steve had removed his clothes after collaring Bucky, giving Bucky a perfect view of him. He could see the large, cock, swinging between his legs as he walked, his abs, gleaming slightly in the dim light of the room. Steve wasn't hard yet, but he had plans, plans that didn't involve having sex for a little while longer. Steve opened the middle drawer in the mahogany chest which held most of their toys for this type of fun. He pulled out a dark red blindfold and turned back to Bucky with a smirk on his face. 

"Take in the sight, Baby boy, you're not going to see it much longer." He dangled the blindfold in front of Bucky before slipping it over his eyes, completely obscuring the other's vision. The blindfold felt good pressing against his closed eyes, he could feel himself slipping into a more relaxed state already, and they'd barely even begun.

"I'm going to begin massaging you now, starting with your feet," Steve spoke clearly meaning that Bucky knew roughly what to expect. He smiled almost to himself and lay his head on the pillow, getting comfortable. Once Steve could see that his boyfriend was relaxed and settled he poured a little of the oil onto his hand and started working his fingers against the soles of the others feet.

Bucky had jerked slightly in surprise as he was first touched, but he soon settled down again, relaxing into the lull of Steves moving fingers. Steve slowly worked his way up his calf and to each thigh, taking his time. He wanted Bucky to feel fully rested beneath him.

Once he reached where the top of Bucky's thigh reached his ass, Steve stopped, much to the protesting whines of Bucky. "Quiet Baby, I'll come back to it, don't worry," He pressed a light kiss the round left cheek before moving away.

Bucky could feel the bed dip as Steve climbed onto it, his breath hitching slightly at the unknown of what would happen. He felt a depression in the mattress either side of him before a weight settling on his lower back, Steve was straddling him. He let out the breath he hadn't even realised he was holding and let himself adjust to the weight pressing down on him. After a few moments, perhaps it was Steve getting his balance, those glorious hands were working the back of his neck, easing the build up of tension.

Steve spent a lot of time on his upper back and shoulders, and by the time he was moving down towards his lower back, Bucky felt like fluid on the bed, he could barely move Steve had done such a good job with the massage. Steve only gave his massages on special occasions but it was always worth the wait. But as much as Bucky loved the fingers working against his taught muscles, he was starting to need them to work elsewhere.

"Daddy..." He murmured, almost whined as Steve reached the small of his back, teasing the possibility of being touched where he so desperately needed it. He managed to get enough energy in his relaxed body to push his ass out, towards Steve's hand slightly only to hear Steve tut lightly.

"Patience, my love. I'm getting there." Bucky's eagerness earned him a lightly spank as Steve readjusted his position so he was straddling his lover's thighs. He was going to spend a lot of time on Bucky's perfect ass.

He started by rubbing the oil into each cheek, giving each one separate attention with both hands. By this point, bucky was starting to get needy, and whiny, but Steve ignored him, continuing to squeeze his ass cheeks, rubbing his thumbs in small circles before he finally swapped the oil for lube.

Bucky heard the sound of the lube opening and bit his lip in anticipation wondering how it would go today. Some days, Steve just lubed up and pushed right in, others he would prep him for what always felt like hours before sliding in, in one fluid motion. He had a feeling today would be the latter.

He was right. Steve applied a generous amount of lube to his index finger and ran it down Bucky's crack lightly, spreading his leg slightly with the other hand. Bucky breath hitched as the finger brushed past his hole, causing it to flutter slightly in response. Steve loved it, he loved how large Bucky's reactions were to just a small simple thing. He pressed his finger right against the other's entrance, but not enough to fully breach him, he just circled his finger around his hole, applying a little pressure every now and then. Soft moans and gasps were already leaving Bucky just at the teasing to his ass. Steve teased him for as long as he could, he teased him until Bucky was starting to whine at him and as much as he loved hearing Bucky's whines, he couldn't deny his lover anymore. 

Steve finally pushed his finger past the tight, albeit now pliant, ring of muscle, a low groan leaving his own lips as he watched his finger disappear into him down to the third knuckle. Steve's own moan was mimicked by Bucky. Bucky's mouth dropped open as he moaned in pleasure but there was still a whining lilt to it. Steve's left hand, the one without its finger deep in Bucky's ass, opened the bottle of lube on the bed and coated both his second and third finger with an amount of lavish proportions. Once Steve was content with the amount of lube on his fingers he slowly pushed a second into Bucky with the first. 

The feel of Bucky's hole stretching so willingly around the two fingers made Steve grin just at that and the sound of Bucky's moan made it even better. Steve started to curl his fingers slightly, searching for that spot that would make bucky writhe in pleasure. The second Steve's fingers found it Bucky let out a debauched cry, pressing his face into the pillow in an unconscious attempt to quieten himself. Steve noticed this and pressed his fingers right against his prostate, massaging it as he did the other parts of his body as he reached forward pulling the pillow away from beneath Bucky's face. 

"I want to hear you, Sweetheart," Steve whispered huskily in Bucky's ear, giving the lobe a light nip before he pulled back to watch as he started to scissor his fingers. He gazed as that pink hole expand around his fingers as he basked in the beautiful sounds that Bucky was making. The whole experience was perfect for them both. 

By the time Steve pushed his third finger into his loosened entrance, Bucky was getting impatient he needed to have Steve's cock in him, he was needy for it, but that wasn't unusual. "Daddy, please..." He moaned out, raising his head to look back at him despite the fact that he had the blindfold on. 

"Tell me, tell me what you want Baby, what you need?" Steve stroked Bucky's side softly, a stark contrast to his fingers which were rubbing against his prostate in an almost harsh manner. "Use your words for me. You're not gagged today, I want to hear you speak."

"I..." Bucky swallowed a moan, trying hard to concentrate on stringing words together rather than the pleasure that ran like fire through him. "I need you... to fuck me." He barely had time to congratulate himself on being able to speak in a vaguely coherent way before Steve gave him exactly what he had asked for. 

The second the words had left Bucky's lips, Steve pulled his fingers out of Bucky's ass, immediately pushing the head of his cock in as a replacement. Bucky moaned almost in relief at finally getting what he craved than pleasure as Steve wiped his lube covered fingers on Bucky's ass cheek. He pushed in all the way, ever so slowly, having prepped Bucky so thoroughly, he slipped in perfectly but he still felt so tight. 

Bucky's fingers curled into the sheets below him as his mouth dropped open in an elongated moan and it was so perfect. Steve sat for a moment deep inside the tight heat of the other before pulling out till just the tip was in. Steve kept his pace long, deep and loving, this wasn't about the sex, it was about helping Bucky relax, to lose the guilt that had gripped him before. 

But Bucky loved it just as much as the hard fucks. He loved the way it felt like Steve was taking care of him, that was one of the points of this, to show Steve that Bucky had people who loved him. 

The combination of the long foreplay and long deep thrusts cause both males to become close in a time that in any other situation would be embarrassing, but it was Steve who felt it first. Steve however did not want to be the first to cum. 

"Baby, cum for me, please." He leant forward to speak, husking right into Bucky's ear. The mix of pleasurable sensations gave Bucky no choice but to climax, his cum staining the sheets beneath him. As he came, his ass clenched hard around Steve triggering the other males climax. Steve came hard, deep into Bucky's ass with a moan, a hand gripping Bucky's hip. 

They stayed Steve inside Bucky, for a while, just listening to each other pant in pleasure. 

"Feeling better, Buck?" Steve asked finally after a while, pulling out to begin cleaning them up. 

"I am... much better... Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed,


End file.
